The Unthinkable
by Amiga122
Summary: Kathleen is sexually assaulted by a male teacher at school! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

The Unthinkable: Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Law And Order SVU it would take the fun away from watching if I did!! So for now I will just play with the characters!

Note: Later chapters will be rated R! Please read and review otherwise I might lose my inspiration! Might be minor OE later but maybe not its all up to my reviewers

The cold New York air stung Kathleen's face as she walked up to the St. Anne's High School. " Hey Kathleen" called a familiar voice from in back of her. Turning around she recognized the person as her old friend Sara. "Hey wait up" called Sara as she slowly jogged up Kathleen. "What's up" asked Kathleen in a fake enthusiastic way? "What's up, You that's what's up you've been all weird lately something is obviously wrong come on tell me is it with the 'rents?" "No, nothing is wrong I just wish people would stop asking me that", Kathleen sharply replied in such a manner that worried Sara. "I've gotta go Sara I'll... I'll see you at lunch" Kathleen called out to Sara as she took off in the direction of the history room.

Once Kathleen reached the history room, she walked in and sat down in the last row of desks, praying to be ignored by her teacher as well as everyone else in the class. Classes slowly seeped by and so did Kathleen's piece of mind. Lunchtime arrived and Kathleen just walked in to the Cafeteria and sat down at a table unable to eat or concentrate or even think her thoughts were so jumbled up! Kathleen felt like crying but she was never one to be emotional. She thought about cutting her afternoon classes, but her grades were dropping and someone would eventually tell her parents a thought she shuddered to think. Facing the wrath of a mad Elliot Stabler was not high on her list of things she would like to do. So Kathleen gave up that idea and headed to face her worst nightmare again!

Kathleen's next classes went by with agony each minute that ticked by the butterflies in her stomach increased, finally the moment had arrived where she would have to walk into that classroom. Kathleen did her best to gather herself up and walk into the room with dignity. Her tears were being held back along with anger and fright! Kathleen managed to sit down when Mr. O'Brien walked up to the front of the room and told the class to take out their assignment. Kathleen gulped _oh no she thought, we had an assignment_! As Mr. O'Brien walked around the room he stopped at Kathleen's desk. "Kathleen why isn't your homework done, he said as he crouched down closer to her and put his hand on her leg and started moving it upward. Softly he said so only she could hear "You've been a very naughty girl I'll deal with you later", he started standing up and said a little louder "Miss. Stabler I would like to see you after class" at that Kathleen just about lost it. She felt like she could puke. _This is the last time he will ever touch me or anyone else she thought_!


	2. Chapter2

The Unthinkable Part 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews keep reviewing and here is an update, which you all seemed to want.To everyone who commented on my punctuation you are very right and I need a beta badly so if anyone would like to volunteer I would really like that!About the OE relationship that has been put on a back burner till whenever or if every I feel it is necessary (might not even be a turn to person I will need time to think)I will work on fixing my writing as long as you keep reviewing Thank You All enjoy! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED R

As the class went by Kathleen couldn't help but think about what had just happened or what has already been done. Hands following up her legs were something she was already accustomed too but he'd never asked her to stay after class. When she heard him close up the teacher's edition of the math book she knew it was time to leave. So she got up with everyone else.

When she got to the door he grabbed her by the arm, " I thought I told you I would like to see you after class that means now!"

Kathleen gulped and stepped aside while the rest of the class filed out the door.

Once everyone was out of the room Mr. O'Brien shut the door. Kathleen looked around the room with just her eyes, praying to find something to defend her self with. But all she could see was one big empty puke colored couch.

"Kathleen, Kathleen you've been a very naughty girl now you are going to find out what I do to naughty girls." He said while he turned off the classroom lights and started walking toward her.

Kathleen started looking for a way to get out. She slowly walked backward till she bumped into the back wall and now Mr. O'Brien was a foot away.

"I am sorry I didn't get the homework done, I had a lot on my mind" she said as she took a step to the side.

But Mr. O'Brien knew what she was trying to do and grabbed her dishwater blond hair and dragged her over to the couch. He forced her onto her stomach and pushed her face down into the large puke colored pillows. He sat on top of her undoing his black belt and unzipping his pants as she started to scream no but the pillows muffled her cries.

He flipped her over and put his hand over her mouth.

"If you bite me it's worse."

He pushed up her black skirt moving her panties to the side.

Once he had done that he said "Baby are you ready for me" and with that he took her innocence right there on the couch.

The whole time Kathleen kept trying to scream no but his hand muffled her voice.

Eventually he finished and got off her "Thanks" he said as he pulled his tan dress pants back up.

Kathleen laid their stunned thinking she could have fought harder or tried screaming louder.

Mr. O'Brien then said "Get up I'm taking you home"

"No it's okay I think I will walk"

"No way in hell he said or their might be another performance of this"

Kathleen shook slightly but got up and started walking to the door.

A/N: I will update soon!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Aftermath

The Unthinkable Part 3

A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, a little writers block. But now it is here I know some of you are not going to like were I am taking this but please review but no flames. Thank You Beta your help was wonderful and very needed!

Kathleen and Mr. O'Brien walked out the door closest to the teachers' parking lot. She got into his car warily, but he had already done the unthinkable to her, maybe if he killed her or kidnapped her it would be a blessing, that way she wouldn't have to face her parents.

Elliot Stabler was still at work, and Kathy was just about ready to call him, since Kathleen wasn't home yet, which was not like her. Suddenly, Kathleen opened the door and darted up the stairs to her room.

"Hey I'm home; practice ran late," called out Kathleen.

"Just wait a minute there Missy," Kathy said as she headed towards the stairs.

"What?"

"Can't you say 'Hi' to your mother?"

"Hi, now my I go take a shower; I really reek!"

"All right honey, dinner is in an hour."

Kathleen ran into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. She quickly undressed then proceeded to hop into the burning hot water and scrub her skin trying to erase every trace of him. She scrubbed her body from head to toe. She knew she shouldn't be taking a shower, with a father on the N.Y.P.D. SVU squad she had learned this. But there was no way that she could let her parents find out what had happened. It would ruin them; it would compromise her dad's job and would hit him so hard she didn't think he would be able to move on.

As Kathleen got out of the shower she wrapped a big pink towel around her; all she could think about was how to hide her secret! She quietly walked to her bedroom and put on a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt and crawled into bed. It wasn't long before she was asleep, but it didn't take long before she was awoken by a nightmare. It was so real; Mr. O'Brien was there in his faded forest green shirt, tan pants, ugly glasses, black dress shoes, watch and his black belt. His blondish red hair could be seen easily although it was dark and his watch could be heard going tick, tick, tick along with the sound of his belt being pulled out. Kathleen lay there shaking; she grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it close, trying to forget her pain.

No more sleep came to her that night; she was lucky that it was Saturday. The clothes she wore yesterday haunted her as they lay in her room. She threw them all into in a bag: her black kitten heels, black skirt, pink t-shirt, her panties and bra. She took the bag put it in another one and buried it in the trash praying no one would find it.

The days and nights that followed were filled with terror. The nights deprived her of sleep, and during the day she was in her own little world. She barely even ate anymore. Once a well accomplished young woman so beautiful and self assured she had now fallen into her own private darkness with no escape in sight!


	4. Chapter 4 He finds out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or claim to own any of them. Although i do own Sara and Kathleen's unborn child.

A.N: Wow, its been a long time! Sorry I haven't updated sooner I have been very busy with work, school and other things. But I am pleased to say I hope to update more frequently now and I hope you enjoy reading this. As always Please Read and Review, be nice though! And the last note Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers who have been urging me too update for a while know so here its The Unthinkable Chapter 4!

Kathleen tried to go about, as normal but it was evident that everything was not all right. She was either in her room or the bathroom, which seemed to be happening more and more. Elliot was confused he'd never seen her this way, so withdrawn. And he didn't quite believe the story she had thrown at him that her boyfriend broke up with her. Maybe it was teenage hormones but she seemed to cry at anything and everything. She was watching a commercial on TV for some little pink pony something or another and started crying. And the amount of time she was in the bathroom had got ridiculous, he could get home late from a case and she'd be in the bathroom or he could be up early getting ready for work and she'd be in the bathroom. If he didn't know any better he would have thought she changed rooms. But what confused him most was those early mornings sometimes hearing her cry but most of all the awful sound of puking at first he thought she was sick but when he went to see what was wrong she yelled at him to go away. Elliot then was very worried about his little girl and planned to have Kathy set up a doctor's appointment for her soon!

Kathleen had shut everyone out, at school she turned in all her work but it was clearly way below potential. She sat alone at lunch when she came. Sara, had kept her distance from Kathleen, to give her time to think only half believing the story Kathleen had told everyone. Sara had never known Kathleen to have a boyfriend ever. But the more time Sara gave Kathleen the more worried she became.

Kathleen watched the last month go by so painfully slow. Going to school was so difficult and to get up each day and try to find a reason to live. And all this puking business was really getting tiring morning, noon, night she was in the bathroom puking her brains out. Sleeping in the bathroom had even once been a favorable option.

Math class her hardest class hadn't gotten any easier, Mr. O'Brien still couldn't keep his vile hands off her and his comments hadn't either but Kathleen made sure to get all her work done and be one of the first to leave class everyday. She was literally counting down the days till she wouldn't have to see his vile disgusting face again.

Sleeping still hadn't gotten any better; it was definitely a thing of the past for Kathleen her eyes had dark circles under them, which she tried to conceal but not very effectively. Between her nightmares and the urge to puke it she hadn't really slept in days.

"Oww, please stop no., help me, just leave me alone." Kathleen cried out in her sleep, startling Elliot, as he was just about to leave.

He grabbed his gun and rushed up the stairs to see the light on in the bathroom; with out thinking he turned the doorknob and saw Kathleen thrashing around in her sleep on the floor. Elliot put his gun in its holster and took a step towards Kathleen she shot up at the sound of him stepping. Suddenly she felt the familiar woozy feeling and willed it to go away but it didn't.

Elliot looked into his daughters eyes and saw loads of pain and hurt he wondered why he hadn't seen it before He asked "Hunny what's wrong" but Kathleen's only answer was "I don't feel well" as she turned her head over the toilet and was violently sick.

Elliot rushed to his daughter's side and held her hair this somehow reminded him of those early mornings when he was on Kathy's side holding her hair and reassuring her. It hit him them like 100 bricks over the head Kathleen his baby was pregnant. The thought made him want to be sick! His baby girl was having a baby of her own. When Kathleen was finished he let go of her hair and as she turned to him he looked at her straight in the eyes which was not easy for him to do and asked her "Kathleen are you pregnant?"

Pregnant thought Kathleen why hadn't she thought of that. But I cant be pregnant I'm to young to have a baby, this can't be happening to me especially after everything else.

Kathleen looked up towards her father's face and started crying. Elliot reached over held his daughter in his arms just letting her cry. He stayed silent not knowing what to say or how to ease her pain. His only thought was whoever had done this to his little girl was going to pay!

A.N: Please Read and Review also add any comments you have about where you think this story should be going I'm open to ideas!


	5. Chapter 5 He finds out 2

The Unthinkable -----Chapter 5

A.N: Well here is the next chapter a little short but I wrote it in math class, so this is what you get for now I hope to update soon. Please read and review I love getting all reviews! Happy Holidays ALL!

She sat crying in her father's arms, she couldn't be becoming a mother, she was

still so young and she knew it. What about life being somewhat normal? Her

life was gone, scattered in the wind in the hands of that horrible man. Harassed,

raped, pregnant, mother, teen, that is what she was. How could she even go back

to school, he was their and it wouldn't be long till he knew, how could she face

all those people, their staring gazes at her ever growing middle? She knew she

had choices but she could never have an abortion. Would she be able to give up

her baby, so full of innocence even though created through such evil? What

would life be like knowing you had a child out in the world that might never

know you?

Elliot held his daughter, slowly rocking her back and forth everybody else was

asleep in their bed's. Elliot was late for work, at least 15 minutes but he

wouldn't leave for the world. His little girl needed him more than ever before. A

tear slowly slid down his face and landed in Kathleen's beautiful dishwater

blond hair, he would find out who was making her suffer through something no

child should have to go through. As he sat their rocking her gently, he wondered

how to ask the questions that needed to be asked. Any minute know the rest of

the family would start to arise and she would have to face another day. But this

day she would have to face the facts, what could he say that wouldn't cause her

anymore pain but still find out the truth, the whole truth no more of these half

truths. He looked down at his daughter, stopped the gentle rocking and asked

" Who is the father?"

She looked up at him with her eyes engulfed with hurt and sadness that pleaded

to him. They said please don't make me tell you. That's when he knew. He knew

what afflicted her, what caused that pain it wasn't being pregnant it was the way

she had become pregnant. His little girl had been hurt in the worst way possible,

she had been raped. And with the realization his world crumbled around him, he

knew he needed to be strong know for her but how?


	6. Chapter 6 When Morning Comes

The Unthinkable: Chapter 6

A/N: Wow its been a long time thank you all for your wonderful reviews that helped me keep writing. I apologize for taking this long to get this to you guys and gals! Its been a busy 2 months, which included computer problems. I hate waiting too! SO HERE IT IS I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET READ AND REVIEW!

Elliot's POV:

Elliot sat on the floor horrified, wanting to scream and shout at the man who had done this to his precious daughter. He would find out who had caused his daughter so much pain, and he would make him suffer. He would suffer, just as his little girl was suffering now. How did this happen to his little girl, she's only 15 and pregnant, what would she do now? He didn't even know how far along she was. The rest of the family would be up soon, but todaywould bedifferent than most today he would stay home as the twins went to school, Kathy would need to know. And as soon as she knew, they were all going go to see a doctor, and then go to the precinct!

Kathleen's POV:

He knows, he really knows. What am I going to do now? I'm 15 and 2 months pregnant with my sick perverted, child molester of a math teacher's baby. A child of rape, just like Olivia, could I attach that stigma to my child? Could I do that to the child I want with my whole heart but know I will not be able to take care of? Will they make me have an abortion, what am I going to do? I can't tell them who the father is, he'll kill me I know it. Dad will want to know who he is, they'll try and convict him, what if it doesn't work what would we do then. The only answer is he can never know…

Elliot's POV:

Elliot's cell phone started ringing; he quickly reached in his coat pocket and took it out. It was Olivia, what could he say to her how do you tell someone your 15-year-old daughter is pregnant. He pushed the talk button and said...

"Stabler," in the most cool confident manner he could muster up.

"Where are you?" Olivia said with concern… she knew Elliot and he was rarely this late for work.

"I'm at home, something has come up, and I don't think I'm coming in today at least not officially."

At this, Olivia became even more concerned.

"What do you mean 'not officially coming in'?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to you later, tell Captain, Bye." And he clicked off his phone, and put it back into his coat pocket. He turned and looked at his daughter. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she wasn't sleeping. He thought this was as good of time as any to ask the hard necessary questions that plagued his brain. He knew she had been raped but she needed to tell him that.

"Kathleen?"

"Yeah dad?"

"How did this happen?"

She looked at him, not sure of how to answer but finally replied, "It just did."

Elliot processed her answer, but he knew instantly his daughter was lying he felt it with his whole heart with the every fiber of his being. Elliot sat quietly for a minute thinking of a better way to approach the subject, when a half asleep Lizzie walked into the bathroom. Noticing her father holding Kathleen she asked

"What's wrong," and then promptly yawned, still heading in the direction of the sink.

Elliot didn't know how to respond to that question, nothing was right but he didn't want to alarm Lizzy either.

He stood up and helped Kathleen get up, "How are you feeling" he asked.

"Like shit," Kathleen replied.

Elliot glared at his daughter, "Sorry," she said quickly.

"Do you think you feel, you would be alright going downstairs and waiting for your mom to get up.

"Yeah I guess"

"Okay, then lets go."

Elliot walked out of the bathroom, moving Kathleen forward with him.

He quietly said to Lizzy, "Lizzy, you can have the bathroom, but make sure your brother gets a chance too. In other words don't be a bathroom hog."

He escorted Kathleen downstairs and into the living room, debating to ask whether she felt like eating. He decided just to make some plain toast that generally agreed with Kathy when she was pregnant.

Kathleen's POV:

Kathleen turned on the T.V. and started flipping through the channels. She still hadn't decided on a channel, when her dad came back bringing with him plain white toast. She really didn't feel like eating but she knew he would insist that she did.

Kathy's POV:

Upstairs the twins were getting ready to go to school, Kathleen was lounging on the couch eating and flipping through channels and Elliot paced back and forth throughout the kitchen. Kathy was out of the shower and heading into the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee, when where she found Elliot pacing with a steaming cup of coffee in hand.

"Why are you still here?" Kathy asked in a surprisingly sarcastic tone.

"We have to talk." Elliot said rather coolly.

"What would we have to talk about that obviously can't wait?"

"I'll tell you after you take the twins to school."

"What about Kathleen?"

"She's not feeling well, I'll stay here while you drive the kids to school and when you get back we'll talk."

"Fine, 'Lizzy, Dickie, are you almost ready to go we don't want to be late."

On that note the two 11-year-olds flew down the stairs arguing about who got to sit where. They grabbed their jackets and backpacks located next to the door and headed out the back door and into the garage.

"I'll see you in ten minutes." Kathy said as she grabbed the car keys from the rack and walked out the door!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Unthinkable Chapter 7**

_A/N: Wow it's been along time again thank you all for the wonderful reviews and encouragement! Thinks have been very chaotic for me lately, and with school out I don't have a resource to write in anymore. Now I have to find time between work and my many other commitments. But here is Chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it, I wrote it at 3 in the morning so excuse any sleep deprived errors. One last comment I dedicate this story to the late Mr. Hanson he was a great teacher who helped so many. We miss you._

When Kathy was finally out of the house and there was only himself and Kathleen left, Elliot went out into the living room and sat down in the chair closest to Kathleen. In the hope of getting her to talk while everyone else was gone, Elliot made sure their wouldn't be any unintentional disturbances, he put his cell phone and the home phone on silence before he went out to talk to her.

"Kathleen we need to talk." Elliot stated in a fatherly voice.

"Dad, just leave it, I don't want to talk about any of it."

"Katie, this is something we need to discuss, and we need to discuss it now. Honey I know this will be hard, but we need to talk about it."

"Dad, their is nothing to say, you already know everything that their is to know."

"I'm not sure if I'm pregnant, but I don't want to talk to you about it anyway."

"Katie, even if you don't feel comfortable talking to me about this, this is something I need to know so I can do every thing in my power to help you, but if you really can't talk to me their is always your mom and Olivia."

"But Katie I really wish you would talk to me too, because when you hurt I hurt, and it upsets me to think you can't tell me everything that's going on in your life. I love you!"

"I love you too daddy!" Kathleen says as she gets up and crawls into his arms.

"I love you so much, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Honey even if what you say hurts me, it hurts me even worse thinking you can't tell me what going on in your life."

Kathleen lay huddled up in her dads arms, enjoying the safety of them for at least ten minutes until her mother got back from dropping the twins off at school.

As Kathy entered the house she called "Hello I'm back." As she put her purse on the kitchen table and he jacket on the chair.

"Where are you guys?" She asked

"Were in here." Elliot answered from the living room.

Kathy walked into the living room and saw here middle daughter curled up in her father's arms, eyes red as if she had been crying.

"Kathy the three of us need to talk. And Katie you need to do the talking because we can't help you until we know everything."

"Why does Kathleen have to do the talking? What's wrong?"

_A/N: Please Review THANK YOU!_

_Katie is a nickname for Kathleen I think Elliot says it once in an episode._


End file.
